COMO CREERTE
by Vere Canedo
Summary: Este fic nacio de como es Darien con Serena, el la quiere y la AMA pero nunca se lo demuestra el es muy frio e indiferente con ella, por tal motivo ella decide dejarlo y ahora el gracias a los consejos y ayuda de sus amigas conquistara de nuevo a Serena
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es totalmente mía, ****los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

Rinni ya terminaste tu tarea

Si Serena y dime de cuando acá tú te preocupas por mí con respecto a esto porque no mejor vas a terminar tu tarea o vas a reprobar y mama Ikuko te va a castigar jajajajajajaja

Deja de ser grosera conmigo si niñita, por si no lo sabes ya termine mi tarea y vengo a ver si tu ya lo hiciste para que nos bañemos y bajemos a merendar

Ups Serena se está tomando el papel de mama

Pues eso es lo que soy Rinni aunque muy joven por cierto

Qué te pasa Serena te he notado muy rara últimamente

Nada solo que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y otras cosas más pero nada que no se solucione

Por cierto hoy que vi a Darién me pregunto por ti y me dijo que tiene días que no se ven y que cada vez que te llama o no estás en casa o estas ocupada y que quiere verte, y no le dije nada porque últimamente no sales de casa más que para la escuela o cuando tienen que enfrentarse a alguien que te pasa Serena no confías en mi

No es eso lo que pasa que voy a terminar con Darién **(la cara de Rinni se cayó al suelo jajajajajaja)**

Pero que dices estás loca o que te pasa si tu y él se dejan yo no podre nacer y no quiero eso **(empieza a llorar)** dime porque anda que ya no lo amas

No es eso Rinni lo** AMO** más que a mi vida al igual que a ti pero las cosas no son tan buenas que digamos últimamente no me siento muy bien y he decidido alejarme de él además de que debo dedicarme a la escuela y el tiene otros planes no sé si ya te dijo que se va a ir a Estados Unidos

No Serena eso no me la había dicho pero porque

Ya ves es por eso hijita que quiero darle su espacio, él se ha esforzado mucho para lograr todo esto y una niña tonta como yo no quiero arruinarle sus planes

No me convences **(tiene su carita muy triste)** Serena detrás de todo esto hay algo

Si hay muchas cosas pero te lo digo antes que a nadie y antes que al mismo Darién, solo quiero que respetes mis decisiones y que si quieres la compañía de tu papa estas en todo tu derecho, de ahora en adelante estaré al pendiente de que hagas la tarea, de bañarte y vigilar tu alimentación y si vas a salir con las chicas o con Darién quiero que estés aquí antes de las seis de la tarde está bien

Lo que tú digas mama **(se acerca y la abraza)**

Bueno pues vamos a bañarnos y a merendar porque es noche y debemos de dormir que te parece

Vamos Serena

Así pasaron varios días desde la conversación de Rinni y ella, siempre trataba de no coincidir con Darién de hecho había tomado otra ruta para la escuela y para varios lugares que ambos siempre coincidían o porque siempre se reunía en el mismo lugar con sus amigos, pero este día en especial las chicas decidieron que debían hablar con ella por su actitud muy rara de las últimas semanas las cinco se encontraban en el Crown

Que pasa Serena que te pasa

De que hablas Amy

No te hagas la tonta Serena aunque ya lo eres

Si me vas a ofender Reí mejor me voy vine porque ustedes me lo pidieron y además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi casa

Discúlpame Serena no fue mi intención

Es que nunca es tu intención Reí hacerme sentir como estúpida aunque sé que me lo he ganado a pulso **(pobre de Reí esta avergonzadísima)**

No digas eso Serena, tu sabes que no son así las cosas tu estas distinta y fue desde la última cita que tuviste con Darién, de hecho el nos ha preguntado por ti

Nada Amy no pasa nada

Tú no eres así Serena que tienes

Nada Lita no tengo absolutamente nada

Claro que si la Diosa del amor lo ha visto y esos ojitos esta tristes y es por algo **(Serena respira hondo para decirle las cosas)**

Voy a terminar con Darién **(todas)**

Qué?

Lo que escucharon

Pero porque Sere

Porque así tiene que ser Amy

Pero tú lo amas

Si tienes toda la razón Lita lo amo pero una relación no perdura con el amor de uno solo si no de dos

Que paso porque la decisión tan drástica

Ya no aguanto chicas **(empica a llorar)** su indiferencia, su frialdad cuando estamos juntos prefiere hacer otras cosas que estar conmigo, cuando le pido que me abrace lo hace porque yo lo pido no porque nazca de él, si me besa es casi lo mismo, prefiere estar con todos que conmigo

Pero el te ama Serena

Si Reí me puede amar pero dime tú que esperarías de tu novio

Ahhh pues que sea detallista, que quiera pasar más tiempo conmigo, que me abrace, que me bese **(se sonroja)**

Tu lo dijiste eso es lo que quiero de él y el solo se limita a que siempre salgamos con ustedes o con Rinni y no me molesta pero quiero algo mas intimo

SERENA

Que no dije nada y si porque no un beso más apasionado que el simple roce de labios que me abrace y que me acaricie de manera diferente y si no lo niego que ganas tendría de que me propusiera hacer el amor **(estaba peor que un tomate)**

SERENA que cosas dices

Lo que una chica enamorada quiere Amy y que mi novio no me da y muchas cosas más que han pasado entre nosotros **(baja su cabeza y recuerda aquella platica y empieza a llorar)**

Como que cosas

Es algo que me duele mucho y me avergüenza y sé que tengo mucha culpa pero no son las formas en decirlas, me propuse cambiar y no seré la mejor como Amy pero si quiero terminar bien la preparatoria y quiero ver si me voy a estudiar fuera del país

QUE SERENA QUE DICES?

Lo que escucharon chicas quiero olvidar y alejarme de esto, quiero tener una vida normal enamorarme y que me amen como merezco y que no me vean como una niña llorona que no sabe hacer nada más que comer **(Sus amigas empiezan a entender el motivo) **ser una floja, no hacer nada y únicamente sirvo para salvar al mundo y eso si siempre con la ayuda de ustedes y de Tuxedo Mask

Que te dijo Darién Serena

Nada chicas además el se va a ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos

Como por eso también se dejan

No Mina, no precisamente por eso yo lo hubiera esperado toda la vida, pero él no está dispuesto a esperarme a mí ni a ser paciente conmigo

Ahhh Serena que más podemos hacer por ti

Nada chicas, solo les pido un favor cuando Rinni este con ustedes encárguense de cuidarla y que llegue a casa a las seis

Mira quién lo diría que asumirías el papel de mama

Es que es lo que soy que mi mama se encargue de lo demás es diferente pero es mía aunque soy muy joven

Es cierto pero al menos ya conoces a tu hija

Qué cosas dices Mina

Es la verdad Serena pero piensas mover el futuro por lo que quieres

No quiero mover nada lo único que quiero es que me AME como yo lo AMO, que esté dispuesto a todo por mí que no dude, que un día se atreva a besarme frente a todos o abrazarme o al menos que me dijera algún día TE AMO, lo más que he escuchado de él es TE QUIERO SERENA

Pero eso no quiere decir que me AMA

Exacto Amy pero tampoco me lo ha dicho con las palabras textuales TE AMO SERENA, al contrario de lo que yo siempre lo he estado fastidiando con mis niñerías **(por la calle iban Darién y rinni y vieron a Serena así que decide entrar para hablar con ella)** ya me canse, mi prioridad es mi hija, la escuela y mantener el mundo en paz

Y el amor Serena en donde quedo

Muy fácil Mina en mi corazón siempre voy a tener amor para todos

Y para ti donde va a quedar

Ahorita eso no es prioridad Lita mi prioridad ya les dije que es no es así **(se acercan Darién y Rinni)**

Chicas como están **(Serena evita mirar a Darién y se escusa para irse, todas contestas)**

Bien Rinni y tú

Bien venimos del parque Darién y yo y supusimos que aquí estarían y no nos equivocamos verdad

Claro que no, buenas tardes chicas **(el buscaba que Serena lo mirara)**

Bueno chicas es hora de irme, Rinni no llegues tarde por **favor (Darién la detiene de la mano)**

Podemos hablar Serena

No puedo Darién es que tengo prisa

Qué raro antes que llegáramos no t veías con prisa

Pues no pero debo ir a casa a ayudar a mi mama así que nos vemos chicas

Pero no dijiste si vas a ir o no al concierto de Tree Lights el sábado **(se queda pensando)**

Si chicas me dicen mañana en la escuela a donde nos veríamos y para irnos juntas que dicen **(Darién solo se le queda mirando)**

Por favor Serena quiero hablar contigo

No puedo así que con permiso (**ella sale y el sale atrás de ella)**

Chicas les encargo a Rinni

Si Darién no te preocupes **(sale y alcanza a Serena)**

Que tienes porque no has recibido mis llamadas y ahorita no quieres quedarte más tiempo

No quiero quedarme tengo cosas que hacer en casa como revisar que todas las cosas de mi hija estén bien y otras cosas

Y porque no tomas mis llamadas

Porque justamente cuando tu llamas estoy ocupada o no estoy en casa

Dime que tienes porque me evades

Bien para qué seguir con esto te lo voy a decir

Que tienes Sere que pasa, que te paso algo

Mmm no Darién pero lo que te quiero decir es que ya no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, además de que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo en salidas contigo

Que dices Serena estas terminando conmigo

No puedo terminar con alguien que nunca fui su novia **(el estaba que echaba chispas aparte porque su amor estaba mandándolo al cuerno y el otro porque lo decía de la manera más calmada)**

Que dices Serena entonces que somos tu y yo, los besos que hemos compartido los abrazos

Haber alguna vez me pediste ser tu novia

Pues es que **(tenía su cara de what lo agarro en curva)**

Lo vez nunca me pediste ser tu novia lo asumimos así por cómo se dio pero hasta el día de hoy solo somos Serena y Darién dos personas que apenas si se toleraban y que ahora llevamos una relación de protectores de la tierra pero de ahí a novios nunca, alguna vez me lo pediste **(el estaba avergonzado)**

No pero es que **(ella lo interrumpe)**

Nada Darién así que por favor cuando este Rinni contigo cuídala y no la regreses tarde a casa es máximo a las 6 de la tarde y bien lo dicho ya está ahora me retiro **(se da la vuelta para irse pero él la detiene)**

Porque juegas así conmigo, que te he hecho te quiero Serena y eso no cambia en nada

Pero no me** AMAS** esa es la gran diferencia y bien dijiste tu no soy más que una niña tonta y llorona, que lo único que quiere es estar comiendo, durmiendo, holgazaneando, dejarte en vergüenza con la poca gente con la que me presentas, además es lo mejor pronto te irás a Estados Unidos, puedes conocer por allá realmente una mujer digna de ti, que no tenga todos los errores que tiene la tonta de Serena

Pero porque dices eso **(ella estaba llorando)**

Que fácil se te olvida todo lo que me gritaste en tu departamento

Pero **(lo interrumpe)**

Nada Darién te AMO más que a mi vida, pero cuando se ama es mejor que la persona que quieres con toda tu vida sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado y eso quiero para ti

Pero yo no quiero eso Serena, yo te quiero a ti mi amor (**a la pobre de Serena se le aflojaron las piernitas nada mas de sentirlo detrás de ella y hablándole al oído)**

Ya te dije lo que yo quiero y no hay cambio

Porque dímelo porque hay alguien más en tu vida

No Darién no te dejo por alguien más, te dejo por mi misma y si el destino es que estemos juntos así será mientras tanto adiós que se me hace tarde **(ella no le dio la cara puesto que estaba llorando como magdalena)**

No me dejes Serena yo te AMO **(lo dice muy bajito pero no lo escucha, hasta que aparece una persona que estuvo al margen de la situación)**

Y alguna vez le dijiste que la AMAS

Michiru que haces aquí

Esperando a Haruka pero por lo que veo me olvido **(le señala donde estaba Haruka con su delirio rubio)**

Ahhh maldita sea porque deja que todo mundo la abrace y la consuele y no sea yo

Porque alguna vez lo hiciste espontaneo

No pero **(se queda callado)**

Ya ves, ahora entiendes a Serena, ella quiere un novio que la AME, que la desee

Pero es muy joven como para eso

No Darién ese es el problema tú la vez como una niña pero no lo es mírala es una hermosa mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera a su lado, que no nada más la quisiera abrazar y besar apasionadamente, si no hacerle el amor

Pero es que no puedo es la** AMO** tanto que quiero respetarla

Porque la **AMAS** demuéstrale que ella es la mujer que quieres, que es la mujer que puede hacer que pierdas el control que tienes y te dejes llevar por la pasión y el Amor

Pero si ella me rechaza

Que vas a perder algo

No pues no pero es que la AMO tanto que me duele que me haya mandado al diablo

No te mando al diablo solo te dijo que ya no puede perder el tiempo con un amigo o conocido ya que nunca le pediste ser tu novia o si

No pero que hago **(se agarra la cabeza y piensa muchas cosas)**

Conquístala, ella es muy romántica

Y como hacerlo

Tu la amas no yo, ingéniatelas además de que se acerca el dia de los enamorados es buena la fecha tienes casi un mes para reconquistarla

Gracias Michiru, te acompaño ya que Haruka te dejo por llevarse a mi Serena

Gracias que amable eres, pero que te parece si pasamos por la florería y le mandas rosas es un buen inicio que dices

Buena idea gracias….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Pero que tenemos aquí a una cabeza de bombón **(serena iba agachada llorando)**

Ahhh hola Haruka como estas

Yo perfectamente pero veo que tu no que te pasa Serena

Nada

Por nada no se llora que te hizo el idiota de Darien

No le digas así por favor

Si fue el verdad **(ella se arroja a sus brazos y se suelta a llorar)**

Si termine con el ya no puedo más su indiferencia, su frialdad y muchas cosas que me dijo no puedo soportarlo ya no mas aparte no me **AMA**

Mmmm, que te dijo ese imbécil para hacerte llorar cabeza de Bombón

Que soy una niña tonta y llorona, que lo único que quiere es estar comiendo, durmiendo, holgazaneando, dejarlo en vergüenza con la poca gente con la que me presenta, además que pronto se irá a Estados Unidos

Y tú aguantándole todo eso

No mi Haru ya no por eso termine con él, mi meta es terminar bien la escuela y quiero estudiar medicina y sabes mi sueño siempre ha sido irme a Londres

Mmm quien diría que cabeza de bombón no es como todo mundo lo cree y si de algo te sirve puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras

Gracias Haru, debo irme ya es tarde y mi mama se va a preocupar por mi

Yo te llevo a casa Serena no estás bien así que anda súbete a la moto y **vámonos (sin saber ninguna de las dos que eran observados por un pelinegro de ojos azules como el mar y otra chica de cabello azul muy hermosa)**

Así llegaron a la casa de Serena y ambas se despiden y quedan de frecuentarse más seguido para que le ayude a estudiar, ambas se dirigen a sus destinos Serena a su casa y Haruka a buscara Michiru

Mama ya llegue

Ven a cenar Serena

Voy mami y Rinni

Aquí estoy Serena ya nada mas faltabas tu

Ya estoy aquí mmmm, que rico huele mama que hiciste que huele riquísimo

Con quien llego la tonta de Serena

Que te importa Samy

Y lo sabe Darién que te traen a la casa

Que te importa, mama dile algo

Es la verdad hija es un chico guapísimo

Ahhh mama tú también

Como que mi niña anda con otro señor

Papa por favor Darién no es un señor es 4 años mayor que yo y **Haruka (pone cara de pensativa) **ahhh no se cuantos tenga Haruka

Te voy a acusar con Darién Serena tonta que lo engañas con Haruka, pero déjame decirte que tiene una moto muy bonita

Ya deja de molestar a mi …. Serena y ella no anda con Haruka es su amigo

Gracias Rinni pero deja que diga lo que quiera Sammy no me importa

Mamita esta delicioso (**suena el timbre),** voy a abrir

No deja que vaya Sammy

Porque yo mama

Porque te está mandando ella Samuel así que ve

Si papa **(sale rumbo a la puerta y abre y se topa con un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas adivinen quien las manda) **si diga a quien busca

Este arreglo es para la Señorita Serena Tsukino

Serena te trajeron algo **(así salen todos de la cocina)**

Qué hermoso arreglo Sere quien te lo mando, mira aquí está la nota

Haber de quien serán **(abre la nota y empieza a leer y sus ojos se abren como platos)**

_**Serena **_

_**Mi amor espero que con cada una de las rosas que te mando me des una oportunidad de una cita contigo y en la última cita será la mejor de todas que dices si aceptas, esperare ansioso tu respuesta**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Darién**_

Hija quien te las manda **(le pasa la nota)**

Pero si ese muchacho se nota que está enamorado de ti

Ahhh mama por favor deja de decir cosas unas rosas no significan nada

Pero son hermosas

Quédatelas si quieres, porque yo las pienso tirar

Serena porque ese tipo se atreve a mandar flores a mi niña

Porque de seguro no tiene en que gastarse su dinero

No digas eso Serena él quiere darte esos detalles

Saben que me voy a mi recamara se me acaba de quitar el hambre **(muy dentro de su corazón está feliz por el detalle de su amado)**

No Serena vamos a comer hice un delicioso pastel de limón que tanto te gusta

Gracias mamita, este detalle no tiene porque afectarme **(todos regresan a la cocina a terminar de cenar)**

Mama Ikuko todo estuvo delicioso gracias

Verdad que si Rinni es una exquisitez lo que hace mi amada esposa

Si papa es delicioso, que tienes Serena no te gusto la comida **(estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos)**, Serena **(le grita)**

Ahhh no me grites Rinni y si esta deliciosa mamita, déjame yo limpio la cocina y tu Rinni prepárate para bañarnos, descansa mama

Gracias Serena que te pasa

Nada solo quiero ayudar si

Así paso un rato, Serena acabo de limpiar y subió a bañar a Rinni y a revisar que terminara su tarea y dejarla durmiendo

Qué te pasa Serena

Porque lo preguntas Luna

Porque llegaste con Haruka

Porque me encontró y se ofreció a traerme

Qué pasa con Darién y contigo

Nada que la relación se termino

Pero no puedes hacer eso, las cosas cambiaran si haces eso

Si lo sé, pero ya no quiero estar con el

Lo Amas Serena

Y de que me sirve si él no me **AMA** a mi

Y como lo sabes

Sabes que deja de molestarme y voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño

Ahhh Serena espero no te arrepientas

Y si lo hago yo misma asumiré mis consecuencias

**CONTINUARA…..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Este es mi primer fic de Sailor moon me inspire a en eso porque durante la serie siempre veo a Darién muy frio, distante nunca le dice cositas bonitas a diferencia de Seiya no creen

Espero sus comentaros y porque no sugerencias

Verenice


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es totalmente mía, ****los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

Y bien chicas como esta lo del concierto del sábado

Ahhh Serena pues se presentara el grupo más famoso de todo Tokio Tree Lights

Ya Mina que tu estés enamorada de uno de ellos no quiere decir que todas estemos igual

Ya quiero verte Amy cuando conozcas a Taiki es guapísimo **(todas)**

**MINA **

Que dije es la verdad

No se puede contigo de verdad Mina y dime Serena que paso ayer cuando Darién fue detrás de ti

Nada Lita que terminamos y después me encontré a Haruka y me llevo a casa y después Darién me mando un arreglo floral con 24 rosas donde decía su cursi nota que cada rosa era una cita y que esperaba mi respuesta

Ahhh que romántico Serena y que le vas a decir

Fácil Amy que no porque las citas empiezan a partir de hoy y no pienso ni verlo, si quiero sacarlo de mi corazón es lo más lógico que no lo vea estás de acuerdo

Pero tú lo amas Serena

Basta si Minako cambiemos de tema a donde nos vemos mañana para ir al concierto

Que les parece si nos vemos en el templo y de ahí nos vamos juntas

Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Lita que dicen chicas

Si yo apoyo a Reí **(hablaron las demás)**

Por cierto Mina Artemis ha pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa no sé porque presiento que ahora si hay romance entre esos dos

Si ya me di cuenta mejor mi gato tiene una relación que la propia Minako

No te desanimes aquí ninguna tiene novio amigas

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lita, mejor vamos a nuestras casas y nos vemos mañana a las 3 de la tarde en el templo

Así salieron las chicas cada una a su casa pero un pelinegro estaba esperando a su rubio tormento, pero para su sorpresa ella nunca paso por donde la esperaba, así que decidió ir a buscarla a su casa para dejarle el presente que le había comprado

Mami ya llegue, voy a ver a Rinni y bajo a ayudarte para la cena

Serena tienes visita esta en la sala **(se quedo pensativa quien será)**

Quien es mama, no quede de verme con nadie de hecho vengo de ver a las chicas

Porque no vas a ver quién es **(pone cara de fastidio)**

Está bien mama lo que tu digas aunque bien pudiste decir que no estaba y que no regresaría dentro de mil años ehhhh **(hace cara de picara)**

Anda si Serena ve a ver a tu visita **(va con mucho fastidio lo que menos quería era ser agradable con alguien aunque era raro en ella pero el rompimiento con su Darién la tenía muy triste, pero cuando entro a la sala casi se le caen los chones de ver quien era su visita)**

Darién que haces aquí **(se levanto para ir a recibirla)**

Visitar a mi novia

Entonces debes de buscar en otro lugar porque aquí no vas a encontrar a tu novia **(le extiende una cajita con una rosa)**

Esto es para ti, te dije que a partir de hoy iniciaríamos nuestras citas **(ella no recibe el paquete)**

Pues yo te lo deje bien claro que no voy a salir contigo, no me mandes nada que no pienso recibirlos y por favor deja de molestarme en mi casa no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo **(se iba a retirar cuando él la detiene del brazo)**

Pues yo creo que tenemos mucho dime que te orillo a esto, si un día antes estabas bien y al siguiente todo cambio

No pienso discutir esto en mi casa así que vamos a el parque por favor **(el está feliz al final acepto su cita)**, mama voy a acompañar a Darién aquí afuera no tardo

Si hija hasta luego hijo pensé que te quedarías a cenar

No me dijo pero si me acepta con todo gusto me quedo a cenar **(pobre Serena estaba que echaba chispas o su madre estaba confabulada con él o este tipo tenía una suerte de perros)**

Claro que si porque no van por algo que me hizo falta y no se tarden si para que cenemos

Con mucho gusto, vamos Serena **(si las miradas mataran pobre Darién ya se hubiera muerto mil veces)**

Ahorita regresamos mama, vamos Darién

Porque me miras así Serena **(ya era mucho cinismo de plano y el no se reía porque si no ahora si se le iba todo abajo)**

Porque aceptaste cenar en mi casa, si sabes que no quiero verte

Pues entonces no cenes y fácil

Ahhh no te aguanto Darién

Sabes te ves muy hermosa así enojada** (la abraza por la espalda y le habla al oído, a la pobre sí que se la estaba poniendo difícil)** me encantaría besarte

Pero a mí no y así que suéltame por favor **(que mentirosa pide que la suelte y no se aleja, bueno pues ni yo quisiera alejarme de él quien no)**

Dame una oportunidad más mi amor **(le empieza a besar el cuello y para ella es una sensación nueva y deliciosa, empieza a temblar entre sus brazos, además de lo sorprendida que esta su Darién nunca se comporta así)**

Da.. Dari.. **(El seguía besándola y acariciando su cintura y sus caderas)** Dar… **(Estaba tan sumida en los besos de Darién que no sintió cuando la aprisiono contra un árbol y su cuerpo)** Da…** (Si mas la beso como él quería y la tomo de las caderas y la pego mas a él y por primera vez Serena sintió lo que era eso que un hombre tenía y en lugar de asustarla le encanto ya que así estaba el por ella) **Darién por favor debemos ir a comprar lo que mi mama nos encargo por favor **(él seguía con su cara sobre su cuello besándolo y sin que Serena se diera cuenta la dejo con una marca donde nadie notara solo ella y el supieran donde)**

Gracias mi amor por darme ese delicioso beso

Yo no te d nada tu me lo robaste

Pero cooperaste muy bien **(estaba furiosa)**

Y como iba a correr si me atrapaste contra el árbol y tu cuerpo y no tengo la fuerza que tienes tú **(estaba muy sonrojada)**

Pero sé que te gusto mi amor

No soy tu amor y si no vas conmigo por lo que encargo mi mama me voy sola **(empieza a caminar)**

Claro que no tú no te vas sola vienes conmigo y te regresas conmigo así que andando princesa **(le toma la mano y caminan juntos)**

Porque me haces esto Darién sabes que te AMO con toda mi vida y tu no lo único que haces es lastimarme **(empieza a llorar)**

No princesa no es cierto que no te das cuenta de cuánto te AMO **(ella abre sus ojitos muy grandes)** como me pones al estar cerca de ti, te AMO, te adoro eres lo más bello que puedo tener, te quiero solo para mi

Tal vez puedas sentir todo eso pero te avergüenzas de mi y eso es peor y no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida, quiero que logres todos tus sueños y con eso yo seré feliz de verte feliz a ti

Pero yo no soy feliz si no estás junto a mí como mi mujer (**ella se queda de una sola pieza)**

Que quieres decir con eso **(termina lo que iba escuchar)**

Si te diste cuenta ahorita que te bese como haces que mi cuerpo reaccione ante ti, te deseo Serena quiero tenerte toda para mi nada mas, quiero ser el primer hombre que te toque, que te bese, que te haga mujer porque eso es lo que quiero de ti que seas mi mujer, mi esposa en un futuro por eso no quiero que me dejes

Sabes si esto me lo hubieras dicho antes de gritarme todo lo que dijiste hubiera corrido feliz a tus brazos y decirte que me hicieras el amor pero ya no se puede Darién, me hiciste entender muchas cosas y todas las veces que te roge cuando me dejaste y me dijiste que ya no me querías no sabes lo que sufrí, cuando te veía con otras mujeres que son mejores que yo los celos me comían por dentro y la vez que me dijeron en el acuario que no era lo suficiente mujer para ti y tal vez es cierto, no me maquillo, no tengo un cuerpo de tentación pero solo soy yo Serena Tsukino que puede dar la vida por sus amigos a pesar de que sea una tonta, llorona y glotona, fue duro para mi tomar la decisión de dejarte pero lo hago más por mí que por ti tu puedes encontrar a alguien que cubra las expectativas no una niña tonta y sin formas y sabes creo que yo iré por lo que pidió mi mama y te agradecería que no regreses a mi casa **(se dio la vuelta para irse cuando él la jala de forma muy agresiva y la coloca de nuevo entre el árbol y su cuerpo)**

Tú crees que pienso todo eso, tú crees que no te miro como **mujer (la empieza a tocar y el primer lugar son sus senos)** cuantas veces quise tocarlos y se sienten de maravilla, quiero tocar entre tus piernas llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y siempre te he respetado aunque eso sea a causa de mi propio autocontrol quiero disfrutar de la Serena tierna que se que tiene mucho que dar, esa vez que te grite todo eso fue porque estaba muy enojado, a veces no escuchas lo que te digo pero eso no quiere decir que no te desee, que no te AME, dime quieres que te haga el amor aquí mismo, porque si así lo quieres yo encantado de hacerte mi mujer

Darién por favor déjame ir no me lastimes más de lo que ya lo hiciste por favor déjame ir **(estaba llorando)**

Te voy a dejar ir porque siento que no me voy a controlar y te voy a arrancar esa ropa y hacerte el amor hasta que quedes sin aliento y de que te deje de buscar estas muy equivocada Serena te lo digo a partir de hoy seré tu sombra y no perderé oportunidad alguna de tenerte en mis brazos **(así se fue Serena y el se sentó en la banca) **que me estás haciendo Serena Tsukino, cuánto tiempo aguantare no hacerte mía, Dios dame paciencia con esta mujer no se qué hacer ahora ya toque parte de su cuerpo no creo poder contenerme por más tiempo quiero besar cada parte de su cuerpo, probarla saber a qué sabe ella, dame paciencia por favor

Así Serena compro lo que pidió su mama, regreso a casa y justifico a Darién que le llamaron y tenía que atender sus pendientes, la cena transcurrió sin muchos detalles, como siempre Serena ayudo a su mama a limpiar la cocina, baño a Rinni e hizo su tarea y se acostó pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Darién ese día, sin duda alguna lo que le hizo la dejo con muchas dudas y muchas emociones encontradas pensado que se sentiría que no nada más sus manos tocaran por encima de su ropa que se sentirá que los toque directamente y su lo hiciera con su boca ohhh Dios Serena estaba con muchas emociones encontradas y con una satisfacción muy grande porque si sus planes resultaban como ella lo planeo y que está dando resultada Darién le rogara que no lo deje y así con esos pensamientos y emociones se fue adentrando en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el siguiente día

Serena despierta que mama Ikuko ya está llamando a desayunar anda floja despierta o no vas a ir al concierto **(Serena empieza a abrir los ojos)**

Ya voy Rinni es que me siento cansada

Pues a donde fuiste con Darién anoche

A comprar lo que pidió mi mama y él se tuvo que ir porque le salió como siempre un compromiso de la escuela

Aja Serena y yo te creo, si durante la cena estuviste muy ausente

Nada lo que pasa que volvimos a discutir y ya me está cansando eso de verdad no quiero seguir así, quiero que me abrace y que me diga que no me vaya nunca de su lado lo AMO tanto que no se qué haría sin el

Pues díselo Serena no seas tonta y no lo pierdas por favor no me hagas esto quiero a mis padres juntos hazlo por mi

Rinni a veces es fácil decir la cosas pero no sabes lo que realmente hay entre Darién y yo, tu solo vez la parte buena de él y no lo niego es muy lindo admiro su responsabilidad, pero él en lugar de querer salir conmigo a una cita solos prefiere ir a comprar un libro o estar ocupado haciendo sus reportes y no lo quiero alejar de eso se que yo soy una floja pero por el estoy cambiando no sabes cuánto lo AMO cuanto deseo que me diga que quiere casarse conmigo, no sabes lo que me encantaría despertar junto a él y reflejarme en esos hermosos ojos, esperarlo con la cena, prepararle el desayuno que cuando reciba la noticia de que estamos esperándote sea muy feliz para ambos pero a veces no se puede

Porque te cierras Serena que pasa

Muchas cosas Rinni pasan muchas cosas que no entenderías tu, solo dame tiempo a ver qué pasa yo lo AMO nunca el es un hombre encantador y bueno pero bueno niña chismosa a desayunar que yo me voy a un concierto con las chicas jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Así paso el rato Serena iba camino a el templo cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, así que sin darle importancia apresuro su paso y decidió ir más rápido a con las chicas

Porque quieres escapar de mi preciosa

Porque insistes en seguirme que pretendes con esto

Que regreses conmigo princesa

Pues así hagas lo que hagas no regresare contigo, además de que pronto te irás a Estados Unidos y es lo mejor para ambos

Y si no quiero irme sin ti

Solo secuestrándome podrías llevarme contigo pero lo dudo, sabes te dejo porque ya voy retrasada y ya puedo escuchar la recriminación de Reí, así que adiós

Te puedo llevar si quieres

No gracias **(en eso se acerca Haruka y Michiru en el auto de estos)**

Hola cabeza de bombón estas bien

Si de hecho ya llevo prisa quede de verme en el templo a las tres y ya solo faltan diez minutos y mírame así que adiós

Sube preciosa te llevamos, perdón Darién buenas tardes

Buenas tardes Haruka, Michiru

Hola como están?

Bien gracias si no te molesta cabeza de bombón nos vamos

Si mi Haru me salvaste la vida

Adiós Darién** (hablan Haruka y Michiru, Serena solo lo ignora)**

Adiós cuídate princesa **(arranca el auto y ella lo ignora)**

Que pasa Serena aun sigues molesta con el

Termine con el Haruka ya te lo había dicho

Porque Serena

Ahhh Mich es que él es muy distante conmigo, el cree que soy tonta, infantil, llorona, tonta, glotona e insresponsable

Y lo eres

Desgraciadamente si y no me enorgullece decirlo pero mi amor a él ha hecho que eso cambie desde que me lo grito me puse a pensar en que debería de hacer y lo mejor es cambiar y para que el vea que lo hice debo alejarme de él un poco además de saber si realmente me AMA es tan distante y frio conmigo siempre quiere pasar más tiempo con todos que conmigo a solas, nunca pierde la cordura, bueno solo ya una vez a hecho algo que no me lo esperaba **(se sonroja de recordarlo)**

Ese sonrojo cabeza de bombón son porque algo nada prudente hicieron

Haruka que cosas dices no he hecho nada de qué avergonzarme

Si tú lo dices Serena

Michiru no digas cosas que no son por favor

Dale una oportunidad Serena el te ama y que para el sea difícil demostrarlo es diferente preciosa pero sé que él te ama

Ahhh es muy fácil pero ustedes lo han visto, si quiero un beso se lo tengo que pedir, si quiero un abrazo debo pedírselo, si quiero salir con él a solas debo pedírselo, si quiero algo de él siempre tengo que pedirlo y ya no sé que soy tonta y todo lo que saben de mi pero amo a ese hombre como a nadie más en la vida

Ósea que esto es una prueba niña

Como lo supiste Michiru

Fácil lo dejas que avance y después lo alejas de la mejor forma, pero porque esa es la pregunta lo planeaste con tus amigas o que paso

No chicas se los diré pero júrenme que no se lo dirán a nadie ni al mismísimo Darién Chiba

Lo juramos te lo prometemos **(dijeron las dos al unisonio)**

Lo que pasa que el día que discutimos en su departamento

_**INICIO DE FLASH BACK**_

Darién te puedo preguntar algo

Dime Serena

Me quieres

Sabes que si porque la pregunta

Es que nunca me lo dices

Es que no necesito decirlo

Porque Darién

Porque es obvio que lo sabes

Pero eso no quiere decir que me quieres

Si Serena te quiero

Y me _**AMAS**_ Darién

Ahhh Serena por favor deja de preguntar tonterías

Ósea que mi amor hacia ti es una tontería

Si **(se dio cuenta de su error) **no Serena es que me haces decir cosas que no debo

Sé que te desespero Darién pero no es necesario que me digas así

No mi amor es que no supe responder pero nunca es una tontería para mi tu amor, solo que a veces tu irresponsabilidad, tu inmadurez, tu flojera, tu glotonería y tus tonterías me irritan y los celos que demuestras frente a las personas me avergüenzan **(los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lagrimas)**

Sabes en todo tienes razón pero no era necesario que lo dijeras así Darién

No amor lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado muy presionado me propusieron estudiar en **Estados Unidos** y lo estoy considerando

No te apures Darién te dejo para que termines de tus cosas y discúlpame por mis tonterías **(ella se va y el la detiene)**

No Sere espera quedamos de cenar juntos **(se suelta de su agarre ya no aguanta más para llorar)**

No puedo Darién recordé que debo de hacer algo con mi mama y ya es tarde adiós **(así salió de su departamento a su casa y con todo el dolor del mundo pero nunca se imagino que en el camino se encontraría a su madre)**

Serena a dónde vas así tan aprisa **(Serena se sorprendió nunca se imagino ver a su madre)**

Mama voy a casa

Y porque vas llorando

No estoy llorando

No me engañas hija** (se avienta a sus brazos)**

Mama Darién me dijo cosas muy feas

Que te dijo

Que mi amor es una tontería y que mi irresponsabilidad, mi inmadurez, mi flojera, mi glotonería y mis tonterías lo irritan y que mis celos que demuestro frente a las personas lo avergüenzan (su mama estaba muy enojada)

Sabes ahora vas a jugar su juego** (Serena se quedo con cara de What)**

Como mama

Ahhh hija a veces si eres muy distraída y eso lo debes de cambiar, debes de decirle que terminaras con el y si te pregunta porque le dices sus excusas y tú debes cambiar dedicarte más a la escuela, a tus cosas y hacer que te ruegue

Tú crees que funcione

Que si funcionara hija

Está bien todos los días te contare que pasara si es que me busca

Mira mi niña ahorita si te busca no le demuestres nada, trata siempre de que estén acompañados y a la siguiente semana evítalo y veras si no te busca

Si mama eso hare muchas gracias (abraza a su mama)

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Oye cabeza de bombón si que tu mama se las sabe de todas todas, tienes al estúpido de Chiba como cordero tras de ti

No le digas así Haru

De hecho Serena el día que discutieron yo los escuche por casualidad y yo le dije que te conquistara de nuevo, sé que es difícil para él porque me pregunto cómo hacerlo

Y le dijiste como Mich

Claro que no Serena, le dije si él te quería el debería de buscar la forma en cómo hacerlo

Gracias chicas se los agradezco** (llegaron a su destino)**

Bueno Serena que te diviertas hoy en el concierto **(se despide de ellas y entra al templo)**

Serena y ese milagro que llegaste temprano

Ya ven chicas la nueva serena es toda una responsabilidad **(empieza a reírse)** vamos chicas

Así se fueron las cinco amigas a el gran concierto de los chicos más famosos de Tokio, el concierto fue todo un éxito y cuando ya se iban Serena les dijo que se fueran que ella se quería quedar un rato observando la luna sin percatarse que un chico la observaba

Hola preciosa porque tan sola, esperas a alguien **(Serena voltea muy sorprendida)**

Es algo que no te importa

Que grosera, me acerque porque te vi muy triste

No es eso me quede admirando la luna que hoy esta hermosa

Pero no más que tu bombón

Porque te tomas atribuciones de decirme así

Es que tus odongos parecen bombones

Ahhh gracias pero debo irme

Te puedo acompañar

No te conozco

Muy fácil soy Seiya Kou **(le extiende su mano)**

Serena Tsukino

Bien bombón deja que te acompañe no es bueno que te vayas sola

Está bien y porque un chico tan famoso anda solo por aquí

Porque me sentía solo y mis hermanos decidieron quedarse en su cuarto y descansar ya que el lunes entraremos a la escuela

Así y que estudiaran **(iban caminado rumbo a casa de Serena)**

En la prepa número 10 en el segundo año

Enserio **(se sorprendió)**

Si bombón porque

Yo estudio ahí y voy en el mismo curso, pero bien somos tres grupos más y bien puede que te quedes en alguno de ellos

Y en qué grupo vas

En el B, pero estamos todas mis amigas

Orales y son así de bonitas como tu

Seiya que cosas dices **(se iba acercando a su casa y no se dieron cuenta que alguien los seguía lleno de celos)**

Lo que veo bombón eres muy bonita y encantadora aunque algo inocente **(la abraza y la pega a su cuerpo)**

Eso crees de mí, yo pensé que dirías que algo tonta

Tonta tu no creo pero lo que si te puedo decir es que eres demasiado encantadora me gustas bombón y quiero seguir frecuentándote

Como crees, si todos los días nos veremos en la escuela todos los días

Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera frecuentarte más a ti **(el chico pelinegro ya no aguanto más y salió de donde estaba para enfrentar a ese tipo)**

Como crees Seiya mejor vamos a conocernos mejor que dices y vemos que pasa

Con que por este me dejaste no Serena **(ella** **voltea muy alarmada)**

Darién que haces aquí

Viendo con mis propios ojos cual fue el motivo de que terminaras conmigo

No digas eso Darién

No pues me como decirlo si tu nuevo amor está feliz

Discúlpame estúpido no le hables así a la señorita **(Darién se lanzo a golpes, sorprendente pero cierto)**

Y tú qué dices imbécil si me quitaste a mi novia **(Serena se metió en medio de ambos)**

Por favor Seiya no empieces déjanos por favor **(lo miraba con suplica)**

Segura bombón que no vas a tener problemas con este imbécil

Si por favor no quiero problemas por favor** (así se fue Seiya dejando a Serena con ese loco)**

Ahora entiendo porque ya no quieres estar conmigo

Darién por favor no empieces **(la jala para su auto)** a donde me llevas **(no le contesto así la subió a su auto y se fueron a su apartamento)**

Bájate si y vienes conmigo

Darién por favor no empieces aquí en la calle vamos a tu departamento

Serena vamos

Así subieron al departamento en completo silencio, Darién estaba furioso como era posible que alguien más estuviera con su princesa, así llegaron y ambos entraron

Qué te pasa Darién porque tu actitud tan posesiva no soy nada tuyo ya

Pues como si ya tienes reemplazo **(empiezan a caminar al interior)**

Darién por favor no tienes porque hacer esto tu no me quieres **(la agarra y la pega a la pared y la retiene contra su cuerpo y le grita)**

Cuantas malditas veces tengo que decirte que te amo, que te deseo **(empieza a besarla y a moder su piel de su hombro y le deja una marca que casi le sangra)**

No Darién me lastimas por favor ya no me lastimes por favor** (empieza a llorar, el estaba cegado de celos)**

No Serena yo te vi con otro y eso no lo soporto eres mía mi amor

Darién cálmate me lastimas por favor **(ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y el reacciono)**

Serena perdóname mi amor **(se arrodilla, ella hace lo mismo)**

Darién cálmate si por favor si llegue con él a casa es porque se ofreció a llevarme pero no es mi novio a nadie podre amar como a ti

Entonces porque no regresas conmigo

Porque no puedo por el momento entiéndeme por favor, es hora que me vaya

Te vas por el verdad

No empecemos de nuevo si

**Entonces demuéstrame que me AMAS**

Porque te AMO me voy piénsalo Darién piensa el motivo porque me aleje de ti

No me dejes Serena te lo ruego

Cálmate si debemos darnos un tiempo para pensar que queremos

Si ya sé que quieres tu quedarte con ese imbécil

Darién piensa lo que quieras sí, yo me voy

No Serena no te vayas me vas a volver loco

Ni te volverás loco ni mucho menos solo te puedo decir que te calmes y que nos demos tiempo amor solo eso **(ella salió y él se quedo incado llorando)**

**NO MI AMOR NO ME DEJES (llorando)**

**Continuara….**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chicas espero que les sea de su agrado y espero subir pronto el siguiente espero sus comentarios

Gracias a cada una de ustedes

Usako-Chiba: Espero que este capitulo te guste y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida

Monibert-DC: amiga espero que este capitulo sea tu agrado y sabes que tus sugerencias son bienvenidas amigocha

inmamiranda1: espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos y besos

marsromina: espero tus comentarios gracias y saludos

yesqui2000: pues si la va a recuperar pero debe de aprender la lección y fijarse en lo que hablar y lo mejor veremos los celos de este príncipe hermoso

Alex Aome Moon: espero que la competencia que puse te guste y lo mejor que va a estar la mayoría del tiempo con ella ehhh…

VARPO2: mi querida sobrina postiza espero que te guste chikis

Pucca. Chocolatito: espero que este capitulo te guste

Samantha13: espero que este te guste y mas porque ahora veremos a un Darien celoso y posecivo y lo peor que sus emociones y sus hormonas le van a jugar muy malas pasadas se demostraran su amor antes de tiempo

Jan: pues espero que te guste chikis y espero tus comentarios

Lucy Leviathan: espero que te guste este cap espero tu comentario


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es totalmente mía, los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

Serena platícame como estuvo el concierto

Estuvo padrísimo Rinni pero es hora de bañarnos

Serena que te paso en el hombre porque estas marcada

Que no me paso nada solo me lastime

Quien te lo hizo

Nadie si a vamos a bañarnos que me muero de sueño

Lo que digas Serena **(se quedo pensando y pensó pudo ser cuando pelaron pero no dijo nada le iba a comentar a Darién para que estuviera mas al pendiente de ella)**

Oye y que vas a hacer mañana quiero que me lleven al cine tu y Darién, sabes siento que ya falta poco para regresar y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo con ustedes

Si así lo quieres está bien, pasare mi tiempo contigo si

Pero no te va a molestar que Darién este con nosotras

No Rinni es tu papa y por tal debes pasar tiempo con el

Pero los quiero juntos mami

Eso es un chantaje ahhh niñita, así deberías de haberme dicho cuando Eliot te beso (**rinni se sonroja)**

Ahhh Serena que indiscreta eres

Y eso ya se lo dijiste a Darién (**entra mama Ikuko y ambas estaban en la tina de baño y su mama se da cuenta de la marca de Serena)**

Niñas es hora de salir del baño **(con cara de asombro)** pero serena que tienes en ese hombro hasta morado esta **(bueno tantito por la mordida de ya se imaginan quien se la dio y aparte porque el la había marcado si se ve mal, pero sus celos y su frustración lo está orillando a eso, ella se pone nerviosa y Rinni la salva)**

Fue mi culpa mama Ikuko estaba peleando con Serena y la mordí y no me fije que fue muy fuerte y ya me disculpe con ella me perdonas mamita Ikuko

Está bien niñas pero no se muerdan y tu Serena donde vea que dejaste marcada a Rinni te voy a pegar **(ella pone cara de ahhh porque a mi)**

Si mama lo que tú digas

Vamos si Rinni a salir del baño para dormir y gracias por decirle a mama que fuiste tu lo de mi marca

Me debes una ehh Serena

Si niña, ósea que eso me las cobrare ehhhh

Ya manos si niña tramposa

Así paso la noche y las chicas se reunieron en el templo, además de que Darién y rinni fueron a dar un paseo por el zoo

Dime Rinni que es lo que te urgía decirme de Serena

Es que ayer que nos bañamos note algo raro en Serena

Que pasa **(él sabía que había marcado a Serena)**

Es que en el hombro izquierdo tiene una marca como de mordida esta sanando pero está muy morada ella no sabe donde se la hizo, pero quiero suponer que en alguna batalla, Darién cuida a mi mamita, no quiero que le pase nada se que a veces actúa como una niña pero es muy sabia e inteligente en el futuro yo admiro a ambos y como mama Ikuko entro y vio dije fui yo la que la hizo así que Serena me debe un favor porque no lo aprovechas para tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, además de que me dijo que si salíamos a el cine los 3 juntos

Mira quién diría que mi futura hija me ayudara a conquistar a mi hermosa Princesa

Vamos Darién me debes una malteada por ayudarte (**así se levantan y se van a el Crown aunque el se queda pensando cómo fue posible que perdiera el control y lastimara a su hermosa princesa)**

En el Crown

Vamos a salir mañana por la noche chicas

No se es que debo estudiar

Yo si quiero ir que dicen

Si Amy vamos que dices Lita

Yo si voy que dices Serena

No sé es que quien cuidara a Rinni

Pues tus padres, además Mina tuvo una buena idea y que tal si conquistamos un galán **(todas)**

Reí, que dije es la verdad o no Mina

Si estoy de acuerdo con Reí, vamos chicas

Yo si voy

Ya esta Mina, Lita y yo y ustedes que dicen

Vamos Amy y así sirve que nos distraemos

Está bien chicas vamos, pero a donde **(se acerca Andrew y las escucha)**

Hay un canta-bar que se llama Blackmoon dicen que es tranquilo vamos así sirve que cantamos ehhh **(todas)**

Si vamos a ese lugar

Chicas quieren algo más y cuando van a salir ehhh

Mañana en canta-bar nos vemos a las 8 de la noche que dicen

Pero porque no me invitan chicas

No Drew es noche de chicas no es así

Si tiene razón Mina Drew es solo para nosotras **(entran Darién y Rinni)**

Hola chicas como están **(todas)**

Bien Rinni y que andas haciendo por aquí

Hola Andrew, venimos del el zoo y me dijo Darién que si quería una bebida y si y como se que estaban aquí por eso venimos además de que Serena hoy salimos a el cine a las 6 de la tarde pasa Darién por nosotros

Pero Rinni no me dijiste que era hoy tengo otros planes (Darien muy celoso contesta)

Con quien con el mequetrefe ese que te llevo a tu casa

Si con el porque tienes algún problema

Serena me prometiste que ibas a ir conmigo y Darién al cine o mañana vamos

Está bien vamos hoy porque mañana no podemos cambiar nuestros planes verdad chicas

Si Rinni mañana serena es nuestra desde las 8 de la noche ahhh así que te vas a la cama temprano

Si está bien, entonces vamos Serena que Darién nos lleve a casa y así avisar a mama Ikuko

No puedo ve con el yo estoy con las chicas y además voy a cancelar mi cita **(Darién echaba humo)**

Vamos Rinni te llevo a casa **(sale y Drew lo detiene)** que pasa amigo

Sabes escuche que mañana las chicas se van a ir de fiesta al Blackmoon

Ahhh pues que dices me acompañas no quiero dejar sola a Serena

Si vamos a ver si así Lita al menos me voltea a ver

Ok me voy y haber como me va a con Serena hoy en la noche

Espero que bien amigo suerte campeón

Que pasa Darién

Nada Rinni lo que pasa que no me gusta nada que Serena vea a ese musiquito de cuarta

No te apures Darién ella te quiere, sabes hoy en el cine tú te sentaras en medio de las dos y así abrazas a Serena que dices

Está bien pequeña

Así paso un rato Serena regreso a casa, mintió porque no quería irse con Darién no tenía una cita con nadie bien llego se arreglo como no queriendo para verse bonita para él y bien aunque ella había dicho que no tendría ninguna cita con el toda la semana que llevaban habían salido por una razón o por otra

Serena, Rinni ya llego Darién por ustedes

Voy mama, anda Rinni ya vamos si

Mejor vayan ustedes no tengo ganas

Mira Rinni no te hagas la chistosa si voy con el es por ti

Pero ven con él y discúlpame me duele la panza

No me hagas esto por favor si niñita (pone carita de suplica)

Ve con el que más da solo van al cine

Ya se podemos cancelar que te sientes mal, así que baja y discúlpate **(ambas bajan y Darién las espera a Serena le da una rosa)**

No te hubieras molestado y por cierto no creo que salgamos Rinni se siente mal

Pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes no va a salir porque rinni no está bien

Mama **(la mira con ojos de me las pagaras Ikuko, ósea me da consejos y luego me avienta contra ellos, definitivamente mi madre me las pagara)**

Yo cuido de Rinni y tu ve con Darién es mejor perder solo una entrada a tres no Darién

Si señora Ikuko, vamos princesa

Si Darién y cuando regrese hablaos Rinni espero que te sientas mejor **(salen y la ayuda a subir a su auto)**

Esto lo tenias planeado verdad (**el pone cara de inocencia)**

De que hablas Serena

De que Rinni no viniera con nosotros

Discúlpame pero al contrario quería que viniera ya se va a ir y quiero que ambos disfrutemos su estancia aquí

Que vamos a ver en el cine

Yo quiero verte a ti mi amor

Darién no empecemos de nuevo

Qué te parece si vamos a las afueras de la ciudad y vemos la luces de la ciudad juntos

Eso quieres

Si además así te puedo abrazar

Darién

Que mi amor

Si hacemos una tregua y disfrutamos la tarde-noche juntos

De verdad quieres eso

Si Darién eso quiero

Entonces vamos mi amor a donde te dije **(así se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad y en un mirados se pararon a ver las luces de la ciudad, el la tenia abrazada y ella estaba recargada en el)**

Darién está muy bonita la luna el día de hoy

Así es princesa, por cierto (se agacha y descubre su hombro izquierdo) perdóname nunca me imagine que te lastimaría a ese grado

Ya paso olvidémoslo si, solo hay que disfrutar del momento, así me gusta estar contigo

Y a mi contigo mi princesa, regresa conmigo por favor no sabes lo que me haces falta te necesito a mi lado mi amor, eres lo más hermoso que tengo, gracias a ti ya no me siento solo

Darién

Si dime mi amor

Porque llegamos a esto

Por mi estupidez de no valorarte mi amor

Pero creo que yo también tengo culpa y ninguno de los dos supo balancear las cosas

Pero podemos amor, te quiero a mi lado quiero despertar y mirarte todos los días, que tú seas lo que vea en la mañana y cuando me duerma, sé que no vamos a ser las mejores personas pero nuestro amor tiene que salir y apoyándonos, dime mi amor **(la voltea)** quieres regresar conmigo **(Serena no responde y lo besa, pero su beso es de amor, pasión, entrega y él le responde, tanto que la recuesta sobre el cofre del auto y la empieza a besar y a tocar)**

Da… Darién

Mmmm

Debemos parar

Porque si me gusta sentirte así

Como

Como tiemblas en mis brazos y cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a mi contacto, quiero todo de ti mi amor

No por favor no Darién **(lo detiene, ahora si lo dejaron prendidito yo le quito el calor a mi Darién)**

Como tu digas pero esto quiere decir que regresas conmigo

No **(empezaba a enojarse)**

No entonces que pretendes Serena

Vamos a darnos un tiempo, déjame extrañarte y que me extrañes, quiero que te vayas a Estados Unidos a cumplir tu sueño y yo cumplir los míos

Quieres conocer a otras personas

Si y no

Como

Si quiero conocer personas diferentes y no quiero olvidarme de los que conozco

Pero yo te pregunto quieres otra relación con alguien mas como Seiya

No porque nunca podre amar a nadie como a ti, así no estás a mi lado mi amor siempre será tuyo

Por favor hagamos algo para que funcionemos amor

Dame tiempo Darién

No puedo Serena quiero que te cases conmigo, solo me voy a Estados Unidos con la firmeza de que seas mi esposa, incluso puedes estudiar allá

Pero

No quieres estar a mi lado

Darién mi amor **(se lanza a sus brazos)**

Eso quiere decir que si quieres

Estoy confundida

Porque

Dame tiempo por favor

Tiempo es lo que ya no quiero darte necesito a mi mujer a mi lado

Darién si no me aguantas a veces como soy, cuando sea tu esposa será peor

No Serena ambos debemos esforzarnos mucho

Me puedes dejar pensarlo **(pone cara de fastidio)**

Que tanto vas a pensar que no me amas

Eso es lo que me molesta, eres posesivo a veces y muy frio y distante, solo quiero pensarlo es una decisión muy importante para nuestras vida

Mira si no quieres solo dímelo y ya

Ya vez no escuchas ahora eres tu el que no me entiende

Que no entiendo que ya no me amas Serena **(estaba enojado)**

Si eso piensas para que quieres casarte conmigo

Por estúpido porque pensé que me **AMABAS**

Y lo hago te amo con mi vida

Pues no creo

Llévame a mi casa por favor

Entonces no quieres casarte conmigo

Ya tienes tu respuesta y si no dátela tu misma

Así se fueron de ese lugar ella lloro porque si quiere ser su esposa pero tiene miedo a no ser lo que él espera y si se acaba su amor, pasaron las horas y llego el momento de irse a la parranda con sus amigas

Chicas que les parece

Es muy agradable nada vulgar

Así es pero vamos a pedir nuestro turno a cantar **(a su vez estaban en una mesa los tree lights y en otra llegaban Darién y Andrew)**

Llego el turno de las chicas y era hora de cantar de Serena

Bueno antes que nada esta canción va dedicada **(Darién se pone alerta además de que ya había visto a Seiya) **a la persona que más amo en la vida por desgracias no estás esta noche aquí así que así dice

**WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU, I SAW LOVE.  
AND THE FIRST TIME YOU TOUCHED ME, I FELT LOVE.  
AND AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOURE STILL THE ONE I LOVE.**

LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT.  
LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.  
WE MIGHT HAVE TOOK THE LONG WAY.  
WE KNEW WED GET THERE SOMEDAY.  
THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",  
BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.  
WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,  
THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,  
THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.

AINT NOTHING BETTER,  
WE BEAT THE ODDS TOGETHER.  
IM GLAD WE DIDNT LISTEN,  
LOOK AT WHAT WE WOULD BE MISSING.  
THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",  
BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.  
WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,  
THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,  
THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.  
STILL THE ONE.

YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,  
THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE,  
YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,  
THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.  
YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.  
IM SO GLAD WE MADE IT,  
LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.

**CUANDO TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ, VI AMOR.  
Y LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME TOCASTE, SENTÍ AMOR.  
Y DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE AMO.**

PARECE QUE LO LOGRAMOS.  
MIRA QUÉ LEJOS LLEGAMOS, MI AMOR.  
QUIZÁS TOMAMOS EL CAMINO LARGO.  
SABÍAMOS QUE LLEGARÍAMOS ALLÍ ALGÚN DÍA.  
DECÍAN: "APUESTO QUE NUNCA LO LOGRARÁN",  
PERO SÓLO MIRA CÓMO SOBREVIVIMOS.  
AÚN ESTAMOS JUNTOS, AÚN SOMOS FUERTES.

AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A LA QUE CORRO,  
LA PERSONA A LA QUE PERTENEZCO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO DE POR VIDA.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO,  
LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON QUIEN SUEÑO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN DESEO BUENAS NOCHES.

NO HAY NADA MEJOR,  
QUEBRAMOS LAS PROBABILIDADES JUNTOS.  
ESTOY FELIZ QUE NO ESCUCHAMOS,  
MIRA LO QUE NOS ESTARÍAMOS PERDIENDO.  
DECÍAN: "APUESTO QUE NUNCA LO LOGRARÁN",  
PERO SÓLO MIRA CÓMO SOBREVIVIMOS.  
AÚN ESTAMOS JUNTOS, AÚN SOMOS FUERTES.

AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A LA QUE CORRO,  
LA PERSONA A LA QUE PERTENEZCO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO DE POR VIDA.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO,  
LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON QUIEN SUEÑO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN DESEO BUENAS NOCHES.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA.

AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A LA QUE CORRO,  
LA PERSONA A LA QUE PERTENEZCO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO DE POR VIDA.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA,  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO,  
LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON QUIEN SUEÑO.  
AÚN ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN DESEO BUENAS NOCHES.

ESTOY TAN FELIZ PORQUE LO LOGRAMOS,  
MIRA QUÉ LEJOS HEMOS LLEGADO, MI AMOR.  


_**Youre Still the One "Shania Twain"**_

No paraban los aplausos y para un pelinegro no paso desapercibida esa canción y le lleno de amor

Bien ahora que esta persona le declaro su amor a esa persona especial hay alguien que quiere seguir cantando vamos con usted (**se acerca el organizador a Darién y le entrega el micrófono)**

Ahora mi amor ya entendí tu canción espero que después de escuchar la mía aceptes mi propuesta **TE AMO SERENA TSUKINO **(**ella estaba rojísima y muy feliz de que su príncipe por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos y no le avergüenza decirlo en publico**

**Aquí estoy yo  
Para hacerte reír a vez más  
Confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar**

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
Viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento...  
Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
Serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevo sentimiento  
Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
Los abrazos que de...

Le pido a dios  
Un toque de inspiración  
Para decir  
Lo que tu esperas oír de mi

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Solo acéptame

Dame tus alas mas voy a curar  
Y de mi mano te invito a volar...

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)  
Abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)  
Llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)  
No temas yo te cuidare (te cuidare)  
Solo acéptame

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Siempre te amare  


**Aquí estoy yo de " Luis Fonsi"**

Con esto Serena espero que confirmes cuanto te amo

Darién, **ve con el Serena (sale a dirección de Darién)**

Entonces mi amor aceptas ser mi esposa

Yo creo que primero debes pedirme ser tu novia

Ohhh es verdad **(aun tenía el micrófono) **

_**SERENA TSUKINO**_ me harías el honor de ser mi novia

Si mi amor quiero ser tu novia

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Que les pareció no pienso hacerla larga díganme consejos please…

Gracias a todas y cada una por sus review si no las menciono no quiere decir que no las quiera me encanta leer sus comentarios besos con todo mi amor

Vere…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Vámonos de aquí quiero llevarte a un lugar muy lindo que acabo de descubrir

Está bien deja voy por mi bolso **(salió en dirección a la mesa de la chicas y él le avisa a Andrew que se va y que se pase con las chicas y el encantado así podría estar con Lita)**

Nos vamos princesa

A donde quiera mi príncipe **(salen y van en busca del auto de Darién y le ayuda a subirse y salen rumbo a un lugar muy bonito que esta a las afueras de Tokio es un lugar hermosísimo que se pueden ver las estrellas y están muy cerca de la naturaleza)**

Espero que te guste el lugar y realmente quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo _**TE AMO SERENA**_ y no es una mentira y quiero que seas mi _**ESPOSA **_

Darien es verdad todo lo que dijiste, entonces porque siempre eras tan indiferente conmigo hasta parecía que te avergonzaba que te mostrara mis sentimientos

Perdóname por ser así y aunque nunca te mostré mis afecto delante de los demás siempre te he amado y lo único que está en mi cabeza es_** SERENA**_ Tsukino día y noche y a todas horas en mi cabeza y quiero que seas mi esposa no quiero irme a Estados Unidos sin ti sé que hay escuelas y muy buenas con nuestro idioma aunque me gustaría que conocieras mas culturas de verdad mi amor sé que esto es muy precipitado pero este tiempo que me aleje de ti fue para investigar escuelas en ese lugar y preguntar si hay algún problema si soy casado y me dijeron que no y de hecho me apoyarían si mi esposa va conmigo **(Serena no para de llorar) **no llores mi amor

Es que lloro de felicidad mi amor nunca me imagine que pensaras en mi que nos fuéramos juntos

Claro que si se que estas por terminar el curso y ya mande la información y me pidieron tus datos y ya los mande amor ahora lo único que quiero sabes es algo

Que Darien **(ya habían llegado y estaba arreglado para una cena romántica) **ohhh mi amor que hermoso como sabias que te diría que si quería ser tu y novia

Sé que soy egocéntrico pero se tu amor por mi y eso me dio mucha confianza, ahora mi hermosa princesa vamos a sentarnos **(antes de que se separe de ella lo besa)**

Gracias amor mío

Por favor pueden servir por favor **(a serena en especial le ponen un platito tapado y a cada uno le ponen una copa de champagne)**

Que es esto amor

Es algo que te va a gustar mucho es tu postre favorito

Ohhh por dios Darien esto es lo que pienso **(empieza a llorar)**

No mi amor no llores solo quiero saber si quieres ser mi esposa **(toma el anillo lo limpia con su boca y se lo pone a Serena)**

Si Darien si quiero ser tu esposa si quiero **(se lanza a sus brazos y se empiezan a besar)**

Cuando puedo hablar con tus padres

Por mi ahora mismo te AMO Darien

Y yo te AMO a ti

Así paso la velada romántica y ellos se besaron aunque tuvieron que contenerse ya que por primera vez nuestro príncipe de la tierra estaba perdiendo la cabeza con la princesa de la luna y bueno eso fue por parte de ellos en el canta-bar las chicas estaban muy animadas los tree lights se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas y estaban muy animados cuando empezaron a bailar Andrew invito a Lita y empezaron a coquetear, por su parte Taiki invito a Amy a bailar y lo mejor fue cuando Yaten invito a Mina eso fue lo mejor y Seiya solo platicaba con Rey

Y dime Rey porque no tienes novio

Espero que muy pronto me pida el chico que quiero ser su novia trabaja en el templó con mi abuelo y nos ayuda mucho se llama Nicolas

Y porque no lo invitaste

Ahhh porque era una noche de chicas y mira todo fue un fiasco Serena se termino yendo con Darien y eso me alegra por ellos

Oye si estuvo muy loco lo que hizo ese tipo

Pues algo pero creo que Sere se merecía un detalle así

Porque lo dices

Porque a veces Darién es muy distante y muy frio pero ambos se quieren mucho, pero se que al final ellos termiran casados

Quien lo diría mi Bombón y ese tipo

Mejor invítame a bailar que te parece y quiero saber que se siente bailar con un famoso

Anda vamos loca (así se van los dos y ahora llegaban Andrew y Lita)

Ohhh estoy ya cansada de tanto bailar, porque no pedimos una bebida tengo sed

Si deja llamo al mesero, que quieres **(llega el mesero)**

En que les puedo servir

Me puede traer dos limonadas por favor

Claro con permiso

Gracias Andrew nunca me imagine que bailaras tan bien (estaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa)

Es que teniendo la pareja perfecta una baila bien no crees preciosa **(estaba peor que un tomate)**

Andrew que cosas dices

Lo que es Lita me gustas mucho

Ahhh Andrew no juegues conmigo

Porque jugaría con alguien tan hermosa como tú me gustas Lita y mucho acaso no sientes algo por mi

Si me gustas mucho Andrew **(rojísima)**

Me darías la oportunidad de ser tu novio **(ella muy sorprendida)**

No juegues conmigo Andrew **(él se acercaba a ella a quedar muy cerca de su boca)**

Crees que esto es un juego **(se besan y en eso llegan Mina y Yaten)**

Que pasa aquí chicos **(ambos se separan avergonzados)**

Nada Mina es que Lita me estaba confirmando que si quiere ser mi novia

Bien por ti amigo es una chica linda y hermosa

Pues en eso no te lo puedo negar pero tú no te quedas atrás aunque Mina es un poco alocada es muy linda y hermosa

Ohhh Andrew eres muy bueno

Nada es verdad Mina lo que dice mi Andrew es muy cierto **(él se emociona ya que lo considera como suyo así como ella es de el)**

Ahhh Lita pero no todos piensan igual que ustedes **(mirando a Yaten) **bien ahorita regreso voy al tocador **(se levanta y se va, pero Yaten no le quita la vista de encima y se fija que alguien la intercepta y la molesta)**

Hola preciosa no quieres bailar conmigo

No gracias con permiso **(la agarra de la mano y la jala)**

A mi hermosa nadie me dice que no y tu no serás la excepción

Ya te dije que no quiero así que con permiso **(la agarra y la quiere besar, pero no contaba con que un hermoso peli plateado estuviera ahí para defenderla)**

Que no escuchaste a mi novia que no quiere nada contigo

No creo que sea tu novia ya que llevo rato observándola y ustedes no se han ni siquiera besado

Que no demos mucho espectáculo que quiere decir que no sea mi novia **(jala a Mina y la abraza)**

Dime preciosa este tipo es tu novio **(ambos se miran)**

Si lo es porque te importa

Si porque te quiero para mi

Pero entiéndelo imbécil ella es mía **(la protege y empiezan a pelear)**

No Yaten por favor no déjalo por favor** (en eso llegan Seiya y Taiki para ayudar a Yaten)**

Por favor ayúdenlo** (Mina empieza a llorar y en eso la agarran Amy y Rey)**

Basta Yaten **(otras personas también auxiliaban a el otro tipo ya que estaba muy mal)**

Que no vez lo que este imbécil quería hacer a Mina y no lo soporto ella es solo mía** (todos asombrados por lo que dijo y Mina corre a ver como esta ya que tiene el labio reventado y un ojo golpeado)**

Vámonos hay que pagar la cuenta y llevar a las chicas a casa **(así salen todos y cada uno lleva a las chicas a sus casas solo se quedan solos Mina y Yaten)**

Mira nada mas como estas muy mal y es mi culpa

No es tu culpa ese tipo quiso pasarse contigo** (ella empieza a llorar)**

Lo siento por mí estas así de verdad que nunca fue mi intención

Bueno si quieres remediar algo se como lo puedes hacer **(ella lo mira con cara de cómo)**

Dime qué debo hacer para remediar esto

Que me des un beso

Yaten

Que es lo que quiero pero para que sea mejor me darás el beso después de saber si quieres ser mi novia **(ella estaba asombradísima)**

Ohhh Yaten enserio **(el la abraza por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo y la besa)**

Ahhh

Que pasa

Me duele el labio

Ohhh mi amor perdóname ven vamos a casa para curarte

Entonces si quieres ser mi novia

Por supuesto tontito

Así ambos salen en dirección a la casa de Mina por otra parte

Nunca había visto así a mi hermano

Y yo mucho menos a Mina que se pusiera a llorar por algo así

Tú crees que se gusten

Es lo más probable mi hermano nunca se comporta así

Que romántico

Pero sería más romántico si una niña tan linda como tú iluminara el corazón de esta pobre estrella fugaz

Taiki

Que Amy me gustas quieres ser mi novia

No juegues conmigo

Porque jugaría con alguien como tú, solo quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia

Si quiero si quiero **(el la abraza y la besa)**

En el templo

Muchas gracias Seiya espero que Yaten no esté muy golpeado

Y si lo esta Mina creo que sabrá curar esas heridas

Crees que se gustan

Lo más lógico mi hermano nunca actúa así y menos por nadie

Ojala y que esos dos terminen juntos, muchas gracias Seiya espero que te la pases bien **(se abrazan pero un hermoso pelinegro miraba la escena muy triste pensando que nunca tendría la oportunidad con esa bella sacerdotisa)**

Sale cuídate y adiós **(en eso escucha un ruido Rey y lo busca)**

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí

Ohh perdón Señorita Rey no sabía que estaba aquí

Que tienes Nicolas

Nada

Como que nada estas muy serio

Es que mañana me voy

Como que te vas a donde

Con mi familia

Pero como vas a dejar a mi abuelo aquí con todo

Esta usted señorita

Qué te pasa Nicolás **(ella se puso triste al saber que se va)**

Nada es tiempo de regresar y ayudar a mi padre a con los negocios

No te vayas por favor

No puedo quedarme más tiempo es tiempo de que regrese además de que mi deber es casarme y hacerme cargo de los negocios

Ohm entonces tu novia te espera **(quería llorar)**

No tengo novia creí encontrar a la indicada pero ella nunca me mira

Pues debe ser ciega

No creo es una mujer hermosa e inteligente pero me imagino que está interesada en alguien más, bueno la dejo me retiro a dormir

Nicolás no te vayas que no vez que te **AMO (ella estaba llorando y el se voltea muy asombrado y no cree lo que dice)**

No juegues conmigo

No es así te AMO Nico no me dejes

Nunca te podría dejar mi amor si eres lo más hermoso y más lindo que tengo quieres ser mi NOVIA

Si quiero ser tu novia mi amor **(así se funden en un hermoso beso)**

Así paso la noche para nuestra princesa de la luna y sus sailors, al día siguiente Darien se presento en la casa de Serena para hablar con sus padres

Papa mama ya conocen a Darien es mi novio y queremos decirles algo verdad

Así es princesa

Que quiere decir joven

Amor no te alteres, si lo dejas hablar nos lo dirá además es muy guapo y nuestra niña es muy afortunada

Ikuko por favor deja de decir cosas como esas

Bien joven que tiene que decirnos

Señor y Señora Tuskino quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Serena ella acepto ser mi esposa y queremos casarnos en un mes ya que yo me voy a estados unidos y quiero que ella se vaya conmigo **(el señor Kenji casi se ahoga)**

Qué locura es esto Serena

Ninguna papa es verdad AMO a Darien y quiero casarme con él **(Rini estaba escuchando todo)**

Y de que la va a mantener

Estoy por terminar la carrera y en Nueva York me ofrecieron una plaza para mis practicas con un sueldo pero aun así yo tengo la herencia que dejaron mis padres además de que la empresa que tengo es muy sana y tenemos muy buenos resultados además si nos vamos me gustaría que usted me ayude a estar al pendiente de las cosas para que no salga nada mal ya que yo no estaré aquí

Me sorprende joven pero es que

Nada amor, si mi Serena es feliz nosotros también y donde va a estudiar

Ya tengo todo listo, solo quiero que nos dejen casar

Claro que si te damos nuestra aprobación y hay que empezar a preparar las cosas para la boda

Gracias mama

Nada de eso por mi niña estoy feliz de que seas feliz y que harán bien las cosas y tu Darien eres de nuestra familia desde ahora así que ya nada de Señora solo dime mama Ikuko

Está bien mama y muchas gracias y señor muchas gracias

No he dicho que si

Papa

Es lo que quieres princesa

Con toda el alma

Si así lo quieres tienes mi autorización

Gracias **papa (se levanta y se abrazan y Rini esta mas que feliz de saber que sus padres se van a casar)**

Una vez que terminaron de hablar con los padres de Serena salieron en busca de sus amigas para preparar todo y así llegaron al Templo

Que pasa Serena porque nos reuniste a todas aquí

Porque tenemos algo que contar Darien y yo

Que es

Que hacen todos ellos aquí

Bueno es que

Que pasa Andrew porque estás aquí

Amigo es que

Porque es mi novio Darien

Ohhhh por Dios Andrew hasta que por fin te decidiste

Para que veas

Y ustedes que hacen aquí

Bueno es que Taiki es mi novio **(todos asombrados y ella rojísima)**

Felicidades amiga y tú qué haces aquí

Soy novio de Mina

Que **(todos)**

Lo que escucharon chicos es mi novio verdad amor

Así es

Bueno ya que todos están presumiendo yo les presumo que Nicolás y yo también somos novios

Si que es epidemia pero nosotros les queremos decir algo

Que van a decirnos

Que **(estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada) **me voy A _**CASAR CON DARIEN**_ **(todas gritan de felicidad y corren a abrazarla y los chicos se quedan solo viéndolas)**

Continuara….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Perdón por no escribir más rápido pero no estaba inspirada y bien algo es algo espero les guste ahora necesito ideas de mis amadas lectoras y muchas gracias y besos a todas….

Vere….


	5. DISCULPAS

**DISCULPAS**

**HOLA A TODAS**

SE QUENO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO QUIERO DE ANTE MANO PEDIRLES UNA MEGA DISCULPA YA QUE SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN ESTE TIEMPO ES PORQUE ESTOY CON MIS DECLARACIONES ANUALES Y PUES ENTRE A UN CURSO PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PUES NO ESTARE DISPONIBLE EN DOS MESES SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ANTES LO HARE YA QUE CON LAS CLASES Y EL PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA Y OCUPADA

POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA YA QUE AHORITA MIS IDEAS ESTAN AGOTADAS MI CABEZA ES UN MUNDO DE COSAS LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES COMO CALCULAR UNA INTEGRAL O COMO BALANCEAR UN COMPUESTO Y EN QUE AÑO SE FIRMO EL TRATADO DE GUADALUPE, AHHHH PERDONENME POR FAVOR Y EN CUANTO PRESENTE MI EXAMEN Y ME DEN LOS RESULTADOS LES DIRE SI ME QUEDE O NO SI PLEASE PACIENCIA GRACIAS A TODAS CON MUCHO AMOR

**VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**


End file.
